Open Your Heart
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Riley McAlise is the hottest female solo artist on the charts, But when a number of scandals affect her t.v shows ratings, her cast mates and back up dancers send her to Camp Rock, in hopes it will help her like it helped Shane. Jason oc. Trailor up.
1. Trailor

**Riley McAlise is the most successful solo recording artist on the teen charts, her only competion is T.J Tyler and Connect Three, neither of whom she had ever met.**

(Interviewer: Riley, your album is second on the charts- how does that feel)  
(Riley: It feels great. I'm beating out my hero, T.J. Tyler and I'm following Connect Three. It's so cool!

**She is the star of a hit tv show**

(Riley: Mom, if you don't hurry up, I'll be late for my own rehearshals! Greg will kill me!)

**A hit movie  
**(Shows Riley at a premier)

**But recently, there have been scandals that aren't even her fault**  
(Riley: Mom, my top fell of at the beach, it wasn't on purpose! Those skanks are just really quick with their cameras is all!)

(Alyssa: Riley, we're sick of this. The beach wasn't your fault, but the the magazine photo's were. You didn't have to do that!

Riley: Your point being?

Molly: Riley, we're sending you to Camp Rock- it turned Shane Grey around last year and it will help you out too)

**But what Riley don't realize is that Camp isn't what changed Shane or will change her- it's love. But when she is disgusted by the teenage boys coming onto her and not amused by the boyish faced airhead she teaches classes with- will she ever fall in love?**

(Riley: Jason! Grow up and get your head out of that toilet

Jason: It's not- _Riley pushed Jason's head in a toilet- _Hey.)

(Riley: Jason, why do you still care about me. I shoved your head into the toilet and smashed your birdhouse for Goodness sake!

Jason: Well, because Shane did things 20 million times worse. and because I know what it's like to have your parents hate you.

Riley: What? _Jason grabs Riley's wrist_

Jason: The bruises? My dad hits me. Who hits you?

Riley: I can't tell you.)

**Will Riley ever open up her heart to the airhead who loves her?**

(Shows Jason and Riley kissing)

**Open Your Heart:  
A Jason Fanfiction**

**Starring:**

**Riley McAlise as herself  
(Riley: Jason, are you okay)**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gomez  
(Jason: _laughing _Just a little wet, but I've been wetter)**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey  
(Shane: Riley, there's been an incident with your mother and step father)**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres  
(Mitchie: Jason, get her out of here, she doesn't need to see this!**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Green  
(Nate: Jason, all she has is you)**

**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar  
(Caitlyn: Shane, I'm glad she has Jason to help her out)**

**and Meaghen Jette Martin as Tess Tyler**

**(Tess: Riley, my mom wants you to come live with us for a while until the state figures it all out!)  
**

Coming Soon...

* * *

a/n: What do you think?


	2. Whats his balls,Nate

**A/N: Yay! **

**Who wants to murder Russel Brand for his little "act" at the vmas? I do! How disrespectful was that, making fun of such a good thing. The idiot. He gives a bad name to men and the whole human race. I can't believe Kevin Jonas is from the same species.**

* * *

"Mom, hurry up, I need to get rehearshals or Greg will have my head" Riley McAlise shouted up the strairs, fixing an earing into place. She tapped her foot "Mom, come on, you don't have to hang around!"

Renee McAlise-Stevens walked down stairs, slipping a velour jacket on. She observed her brunette daughter, who was wearing a white leather jacket, green skinny jeans and a shirt that said Everybody makes mistakes-but Hannah Montana's was being born. "Riley, you cannot wear that to a tv studio you know Hannah Montana will be at. You aren't Mikayla, and it isn't known you hate her- take it off, now."

Riley sighed and walked over to the elevator, punching in the 5. It took her to her floor- yes, Riley was cool enough to have her own floor- she had a London Tipton-esque closet as well.

She grabbed a pink t-shirt that said "Peace.Love. Music" on it and slipped it on over the Hannah Montana one, knowing she could take it off when she got her mom out of the building.

* * *

Riley arrived at Disney Studios 5 minutes late, wincing when she saw Hannah Montana's purple haired freak, Lola and her dork, Mike, who was break dancing. Could this day get any worse?

She went upstairs and rushed onto the soundstage "I am so sorry I'm late- fashion drama!" Riley sat down next to Alyssa Haton, her best friend on the show, and Molly Kettleburn, her older sister on the show and one of her back up dancers when she performed.

She sighed "Lyssa, your shirts on inside out. again"

Lyssa smiled "No it isn't"

Riley pointed "Yes it is"

"No"

"This is going to be a long day"

* * *

After filming, Molly and Alyssa disappeared somewhere, leaving Riley to flirt with the male cast members. She wasn't complaining.

A couple hours later, Molly and Alyssa returned and took Riley, Riley's onscreen boyfriend Willis, and her onscreen brother Justin out to dinner. Or so they told Riley.

When she got in the limo, her mom and stepdad, George, were sitting there. "Heyt guys, why are you here?"

"Cause we;re sending you to Camp Rock"

"Camp Whattizit?" Riley said, confused

"It's the place Shane Grey went last year" Alyssa said blandly.

"No! I am not going to some stupid camp for Wanne be' TJ Tylers and Shane Greys!" Riley said "It's a waste of time and a summer."

"You're going. It's final and Connect Three is taking us." Molly said as Justin nodded "Now, shut up and smile"

"Why?" Riley said, not smiling. Mostly to annoy Justin, who was frowning at her.

"Because, we want you to stop your attidude. and the scandals"

"None of which are her fault!" Alyssa piped up. Molly glared at her "But still, topless photos are very innapropriate"

"They were at the beach!"

"Don't care. You're still going"

"Oh, we're here!" Alyssa said. Molly groaned.

"Wait. Where's Ellie?"

"Your rat in a dog suit is inside with Jason and Shane and that other one. Oh what's his balls. Uh-" Justin groaned trying to remember the last Member of Connect Three.

"His name is Nate" Alyssa said "He's soooooo hotalicious!"

"Alyssa." Riley began

"Yeah!"

"Your blonde roots are showing"

Alyssa promptly checked her hair and ended up falling over into Willis' lap. "Alyssa, you're hair is blonde. Riley meant you're being stupid"

"OH! I get that alot!" Alyssa clapped.

"She's not coming is she?" Riley asked.

"No. Only Molly and I" Justin said, getting out.

"Great. I'll make a mental note to knock before going into any given broom closet" Riley said brightley. Willis burst into laughter.

After dealing with several reporters, Riley made it in to mansion and was promptly tackled by her dog.

Shane smiled and came over "Need some help?"

Riley shook her head "Of course not. Ellie just gets excited" she said, picking the small dog up. "Hey girlie, whazzup"

Shane laughed "She ripped Jason's pants is whazzup"

"Ellie, bad girl. You know better!"

Shane laughed and held out his hand "Shane"

"I know. And that's what's his balls, Nate" Riley grinned at Justin, who stuck his tongue out and made moose ears. Riley grinned "sic im, Ellie"

The chihuahua growled and Justin laughed "Riley, she weighs three pounds. She can't do anything"

"Forget the dog, beware of the owner. bark!" Riley growled.

"Yeah, I'm scared of her owner" Justin said, running off after Molly, who was laughing hysterically.

* * *

A/n: I know, not much Camp Rock. There will be more next time!


End file.
